The present technique relates generally to the field of computer systems and, more specifically, to a unique computing device adaptable to multiple computing environments, e.g. as a portable computer or a desktop computer, and space constraints. The present technique is a system and method for flexibly integrating computing components to facilitate multiple operating arrangements in various environments, each of which may have particular operational constraints for use of a computer system.
Computer systems generally include a computer unit and peripherals. For example, a typical computer unit may include a computer housing having a motherboard, a processor, a hard drive, random access memory (RAM), a disk drive (e.g., a floppy drive, a CD-ROM drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a tape drive, etc.), communication ports, a cooling system (e.g., a fan), a power supply, a modem, a network device, an audio assembly (e.g., a sound card, a speaker, etc.), and other computing devices. The computer system also may include peripherals, such as a monitor, a printer, a scanner, a keyboard, a mouse, speakers, a disk drive or other storage devices, a modem or other communication devices, and various other standalone components. Accordingly, a typical computer system includes a variety of separate components communicating through various ports, such as serial, parallel, PS/2, video, USB, IRDA (infrared), and various other communication protocols. Moreover, each of these components consumes a considerable amount of workspace.
Conventional computer systems are generally grouped and designed for distinct operating environments, such as home use, mobile use, or commercial use. For example, a typical consumer may have a home computer, a work computer, and a laptop computer. The home and work computers are typically desktop computers, which consume a considerable amount of space and have a number of peripheral components consuming additional space. Laptop computers are relatively more compact than desktop computers, yet laptop computers generally have limited resources and are often inconvenient to use in the typical non-mobile working environment. Moreover, each computer system costs a substantial amount of money, while the consumer is not gaining any additional resources other than cumulative resources designed for particular working environments.
Regardless of the type of computer system (i.e., desktop or portable), a significant amount of workspace is consumed due to the conventional orientation of computer components. For example, desktop units have a large footprint in both horizontal and vertical orientations. Monitors also have a large footprint, which generally increases with the viewable area. Laptop computers consume less space than desktop computers, but are intended for mobile use For many users, the display screen, the keyboard, and other features of laptop computers are difficult or inconvenient to use. Accordingly, laptop computers are often connected to standard monitors, keyboards, and other desktop devices during non-mobile operation. Moreover, the laptop itself has a considerably large footprint, and also requires extra space for the display to be oriented at a desired viewing angle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a multi-functional computing device is provided that may be configured for a plurality of applications. The computing device utilizes multiple joints disposed between multiple sections to facilitate rotational orientation of the sections to adapt to space limitations and other characteristics of a desired environment or application. The multiple sections include a display assembly and a housing assembly for computing components.
Another aspect of the present technique comprises a computer having a multi-configurable computer structure, which includes multiple sections and a display. A first section is provided with computing circuitry. A second section is rotatably coupled to the first section. The computer structure also includes a display, which is rotatably coupled to the second section.
Another aspect of the present technique comprises a method of forming a versatile computing device. The method includes rotatably coupling a plurality of body sections, at least one of which is configured to house computing circuitry. A display is also rotatably coupled to one of the plurality of body sections. The method also includes facilitating geometrical adaptation of the plurality of body sections and the display to a desired application.